Major League Soccer vs. Sega League Soccer
Major League Soccer vs. Sega League Soccer (often abbreviated as MLSvSLS) is a crossover soccer game developed and published by Sega, in association with the MLS. Teams MLS Eastern Conference Atlanta United FC SLS Rival: Arcadia Blue Rogues WC Rival: Colorado Rapids Stadium: Bobby Dodd Stadium Chicago Fire SLS Rival: Primp Town Puyo WC Rival: LA Galaxy Stadium: Toyota Park Columbus Crew SC SLS Rival: DARPA Aliens WC Rival: Portland Timbers Stadium: Mapfre Stadium D.C. United SLS Rival: Taisho Samurai WC Rival: Houston Dynamo Stadium: RFK Stadium Montrael Impact SLS Rival: MARZ Virtuaroids WC Rival: San Jose Earthquakes Stadium: Saputo Stadium New England Revolution SLS Rival: Nightopia Nightmaren WC Rival: Minnesota United FC Stadium: Gillette Stadium New York City FC SLS Rival: Europa Rebels WC Rival: Real Salt Lake Stadium: Yankee Stadium New York Red Bulls SLS Rival: Noswald Empire Knights WC Rival: Vancouver Whitecaps FC Stadium: Red Bull Arena Orlando City SC SLS Rival: IRTA Rust Crew WC Rival: Seattle Sounders FC Stadium: Orlando City Stadium Philadelphia Union SLS Rival: Metro Psychopaths WC Rival: FC Dallas Stadium: Talen Energy Stadium Toronto FC SLS Rival: Miracle World Fantasies WC Rival: Sporting Kansas City Stadium: BMO Field Milwaukee Aliens SLS Rival: Mobius Badniks WC Rival: Los Angeles FC Stadium: Milwaukee MLS Stadium Western Conference Colorado Rapids SLS Rival: Mexico Maracas EC Rival: Atlanta United FC Stadium: Dick's Sporting Goods Park FC Dallas SLS Rival: Tokyo-to GGs EC Rival: Philadelphia Union Stadium: Toyota Stadium Houston Dynamo SLS Rival: Kyoto Executioners EC Rival: D.C. United Stadium: BBVA Compass Stadium: LA Galaxy SLS Rival: Tojo Criminals EC Rival: Chicago Fire Stadium: StubHub Center Los Angeles FC SLS Rival: Curien Mansion Zombies EC Rival: Milwaukee Aliens Stadium: Banc of California Stadium Minnesota United FC SLS Rival: Space Channel 5 Reporters EC Rival: New England Revolution Stadium: TCF Bank Stadium Portland Timbers SLS Rival: Vigrid Umbra Witches EC Rival: Columbus Crew SC Stadium: Providence Park Real Salt Lake SLS Rival: Virtua City Police EC Rival: New York City FC Stadium: Rio Tinto Stadium San Jose Earthquakes SLS Rival: Morning Land Cluckers EC Rival: Montrael Impact Stadium: Avaya Stadium Seattle Sounders FC SLS Rival: Yuria Barbarians EC Rival: Orlando City SC Stadium: CenturyLink Field Sporting Kansas City SLS Rival: Motavia Solar Systrem EC Rival: Toronto FC Stadium: Children's Mercy Park Vancouver Whitecaps FC SLS Rival: Oboro Ninjas EC Rival: New York Red Bulls Stadium: BC Place SLS Okamura Conference DARPA Aliens (Vanquish) MLS Rival: Colombus Crew SC SC Rival: Nightopia Nightmaren Stadium: SBC2 Field Mexico Maracas (Samba de Amigo) MLS Rival: Colorado Rapids SC Rival: Kyoto Executioners Stadium: Samba Studios Miracle World Fanatasies (Alex Kidd) MLS Rival: Toronto FC SC Rival: Tojo Criminals Stadium: Enchanted Castle Mobius Badniks (Sonic the Hedgehog) MLS Rival: Milwaukee Aliens SC Rival: MARZ Virtuaroids Stadium: Green Hill Zone Morning Land Cluckers (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) MLS Rival: San Jose Earthquakes SC Rival: Taisho Samurai Stadium: Pirate Island Motavia Solar System (Phantasy Star) MLS Rival: Sporting Kansas City SC Rival: Europa Rebels Stadium: Algol Oboro Ninjas (Shinobi) MLS Rival: Vancouver Whitecaps FC SC Rival: Arcadia Blue Rogues Stadium: Zeed Stadium Primp Town Puyo (Puyo Puyo) MLS Rival: Chicago Fire SC Rival: IRTA Rust Crew Stadium: Primp Magic School Space Channel 5 Reporters (Space Channel 5) MLS Rival: Minnesota United FC SC Rival: Noswald Empire Knights Stadium: Morodia Vigrid Umbra Witches (Bayonetta) MLS Rival: Portland Timbers SC Rival: Curien Mansion Zombies Stadium: Fimbulventr Virtua City Police (Virtua Cop) MLS Rival: Real Salt Lake SC Rival: Tokyo-to GGs Stadium: E.V.L. Inc. Yuria Barbarians (Golden Axe) MLS Rival: Seattle Sounders FC SC Rival: Metro Psychopaths Stadium: Turtle Village Satomi Conference Arcadia Blue Rogues (Skies of Arcadia) MLS Rival: Atlanta United FC OC Rival: Oboro Ninjas Stadium: Valuan Empire Curien Mansion Zombies (The House of the Dead) MLS Rival: Los Angeles FC OC Rival: Vigrid Umbra Witches Stadium: Curien Graveyard Europa Rebels (Valkyria) MLS Rival: New York City FC OC Rival: Motavia Solar System Stadium: Principality of Gallia IRTA Rust Crew (Binary Domain) MLS Rival: Orlando City SC OC Rival: Primp Town Puyo Stadium: UN Security Council Kyoto Executioners (Otogi) MLS Rival: Houston Dynamo OC Rival: Mexico Maracas Stadium: Forbidden Mansion MARZ Virtuaroids (Virtual On) MLS Rival: Montrael Impact OC Rival: Mobius Badniks Stadium: Virtual Arena Metro Psychopaths (Condemned) MLS Rival: Phladelphia Union OC Rival: Yuria Barbarians Stadium: Asylum Field Nightopia Nightmaren (Nights) MLS Rival: New England Revolution OC Rival: DARPA Aliens Stadium: Dream Stadium Noswald Empire Knights (Shining) MLS Rival: New York Red Bulls OC Rival: Sace Channel 5 Reporters Stadium: Fortina Taisho Samurai (Sakura Wars) MLS Rival: D.C. United OC Rival: Morning Land Cluckers Stadium: Paris Tojo Criminals (Yakuza) MLS Rival: LA Galaxy OC Rival: Miracle World Fantasies Stadium: Dojima Family Coliseum Tokyo-to GGs (Jet Set Radio) MLS Rival: FC Dallas OC Rival: Virtua City Police Stadium: Grind City Players